Timelord the MindFreak
by Juubi Kami of Time and Space
Summary: What if Naruto unlocked a bloodline after being abounded by the last of his family,Mother and his three sisters.He uses his bloodline and a kinjutsu to leave Konoha,while still being there;when he comes back he will show the world what he has learned.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto

Summary: What if Naruto unlocked a bloodline after being abounded by the last of his family, Mother and his three sisters. He uses his bloodline and a kinjutsu to leave Konoha, while still being there. Traveling to the unknown with another power that makes other jealous; when he comes back he will show the world what he has learned.

"Talking"

"_Thinking/mental communication"_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

"_**Demon/ summons thinking"**_

"Jutsu"

Chunin Exam part 2 (after Orochimaru hits Naruto with Gogyou Fuuin (_Five Element Seal_))

Orochimaru throws Naruto aside and left him to fall to his death. Sakura throws a kunai at Naruto to stop him from falling. (To lazy to write it out, anyways it practically the same excepted Naruto was sleeping all the to the tower)(Also they got there the fourth day)

----In Naruto mind---- (This all the way to the tower)

"Haa w-where am I?" asked a 8 year old looking Naruto as he looked around and notice that he was not in the forest of death, but in a sewer that had weird colored pipes above him the blue and red. The blue ones were bigger than the red ones and had little bits of black and white in them. The red ones were smaller than the blue and were bloody red. Naruto also notice the there was water that went up to his knees, there was a strange light purple mist in the air, and that there were three paths in front of him, the first one, all the way to the right, led to a black door that a four word in red _"I am coming back"_, but it looked locked. The next path, in the middle, well he did not know because it just led into black darkness. The last path, to the far left, was a white door that was chained up, but at the top it said _"memories"._

"Well, might as well go through the middle path since it the only I can go through right now. But I wonder what that message meant" Naruto said to himself.

And Naruto started to down the middle path, which turned out to be a maze of some sort. When Naruto go to the end of the maze/path he found another door, this door was steel grey and had red stuff leaking out of it from the bottom.

'_Well might as well go in since I am stuck in here, where ever here is.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto open the door by pushing it, as it opens a wave of red water comes out. As soon as the red water stop coming out Naruto went in. When Naruto went in he saw a gold cage that had just darkness inside of it. Naruto got closer to see better inside of the cell, when a huge claw came out to hit him but Naruto jumped back just in time to dodge the claws.

"**Your lucky that this damn seal prevent me from attacking you."** a voice suddenly.

Just then two eyes the size of boulders opens up. The eyes were white on the outside and had a red iris with a black slit for a pupil. Then the room inside of the cage lit up, and there it was a giant bloody red fox with 9 tails. The fox was 100 feet tall and 250 feet, from nose to tail, long. Each tooth was the size of a tree and could cut most likely any thing.

"Y—you're the Kyuubi!!!" Naruto yelled.

"**No I am the cookie monster here it take your cookies; of course I am the Kyuubi what gave it off the 9 tails or that I am a big red fox"** Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"What do you and where is here?" Naruto said confused and slightly scared.

"**To answer your first question I did not bring you here, you were knocked unconscious so the seal brought you here; and to answer your second question, this is your mindscape."** Kyuubi answered Naruto.

"Then how come when I was knocked unconscious before I did not come here?" Naruto questioned.

"**Because the seal prevent me to talk to you so I would not taint your mind or tricked you to open the seal, but now the seal it weak so I can talk to you."** Kyuubi answered again.

"Then I should not listen to you so you can't taint my mind" Naruto said after he listened to the Kyuubi.

"**You don't have to worry I am not as bad as you mortals say I am."** Kyuubi said.

"Then why did you attack Konoha all those years ago?" Naruto question Kyuubi.

"**Well you see I was out hunting the day, it was a normal day, I had cot a deer and was about to bring it to my den to eat. When suddenly I was attacked by a man I know all to well. His name is Uchiha Madara, first Uchiha and Sharingan user. He attacked me and put me under a genjutsu that his Sharingan gave him. The Sharingan at its second highest level is called ****Mangekyo Sharingan (**Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye**), it give the user three techniques, which is mostly different for everyone, some people can has the same three techniques. To gain this level of Sharingan you must kill your best friend. Madara did that and gain three techniques. Which were the ****Tsukuyomi****, ****Amaterasu, and Susanoo. ****Tsukuyomi****, an extremely powerful ****genjutsu**** that allowed him to torture opponents for what seemed like days in a matter of moments. ****Amaterasu****, a substantially potent ****ninjustu****, which creates virtually-inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point that continue to burn until the target is reduced to ash. ****Susanoo****, which allowed one to summon a massive ethereal warrior. This entity fights on behalf of the caster and shields him from all attacks, rendering the caster essentially invincible. The last level of the Sharingan is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (**EternalKaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye**) which only Madara Uchiha has been able to gain, thank to him taking the eyes of his brother. Madara gain some more ****techniques, which I do not know what they are. Anyway he used the ****Tsukuyomi**** on me and tortured me for three, which was only one second in the real world, then I tried to kill him but he run leading me to Konoha, which was his plan all along, then he disappeared then you know the rest" **Explained Kyuubi to Naruto, who just nodded.

"Wow I guess you're not as bad as everyone said you are. So is there anything else you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes there is, I wanted to tell you that your body has a bloodline and you are not real"** Kyuubi said while grinning.

"WH-what I have a bloodline really? That means I can use it to learn who my parents are." Naruto said while he smiled at thing that he can find out how his parents are.

"**No you can't, because you did not inherent the bloodline from them. And you already know who your family and parents are"** Kyuubi said to Naruto, who looked now that he heard that.

"B-b-but I thought bloodlines came from the person parents?" Naruto said.

"**Well you got your bloodline, because you are my container. And from an old DNA mutation long ago"** Naruto looked confused at this. **"It is hard to explain ok"**

"Hey Kyuubi what did you mean when you said I am not real? And I know who my family is?" asked Naruto.

"**Well do you remember any thing before your were 5?"** asked Kyuubi. Naruto shuck his head no. **"Well that is because you are a clone"** Naruto looked confused at this.** "You see you have 4 living members of your family that I know of. They are your mother Kushina, your three sisters ****Narumi, ****Natsuki, and ****Naruko. You lived with them sort of happy. You see your mother would hardly pay attention to you. When ever your sisters did something bad to you and you told she would not believe you. When ever it was your guys' birthday she would buy them like eight presents each and you would be luck if you got a slice a cake; you would be extremely luck if you got a cup of ramen as a present. **

"**On the day before your fifth birthday your mom talked about what she was going to do for your birthdays, she said everything your sisters like and nothing you liked. It was a normal birthday for you. But the same day she ignores you and act as though you did not existed. Your sisters were not any better. You could not take it so you left. The depression was so sad that it unlocked your bloodline.**

"**Bloodline is **_**K**__okoro-Shukun _(Mind Master), which allow you to do many things like** Enhanced Memory, Telepathic, Telekinetic, Clairvoyant, Dream Manipulating, Mental (Memory, Personality, and Emotion), ect... But you wanted to leave Konoha with out them going after you. SO you used a kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu) that I told you to separate you mind from your body. He told me to make a mind clone and that he will be back in awhile"** explain Kyuubi.

"So that is what that door meant when it said _I am coming back_" said Naruto.

"So what will happen to me when the original comes back?"

"**Well you will be reabsorbed into him along with everything you know and saw. Like the forbidden scroll that you saw for a second. He could properly read all the jutsus and notes in there, while you were just liking at the first one. Also know everything in the academy books while your were flipping through it. This body will most likely start to change and become stronger and make a bigger brain to hold the mind of the original. My mind might be absorbed and copied in to the mind of Naruto"**

* * *

**Hope you all like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto

Summary: What if Naruto unlocked a bloodline after being abounded by the last of his family, Mother and his three sisters. He uses his bloodline and a kinjutsu to leave Konoha, while still being there. Traveling to the unknown with another power that makes other jealous; when he comes back he will show the world what he has learned.

"Talking"

"_Thinking/mental communication"_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

"_**Demon/ summons thinking"**_

"Jutsu"

**Two days later**

9 teams stood in the middle of what appeared to be an arena. Everyone was surprise by the appearance of Naruto. He wore a red sleeveless shirt which shows his muscles and black pant with sword strap behind him. His appearance seemed like the only person besides Gaara who look like he never entered the forest. _'Why am I wearing this? I just felt like not wearing my orange jump suit weird'_ thought Naruto,

'_Why the hell Naruto did not wear his orange jump suit? But well, just hope that he can win and go in the next round. I will order for Jiraiya to train the boy. It is the time to put the plan going on.'_ The Sandaime was thinking.

'_Naruto, what happen to you? You look…different…older scared'_ Kakashi was thinking.

Naruto was busy listening to Sakura and Sasuke bicker, but he was turned towards another team his sisters' team. He wasn't even paying attention to the Sandaime Hokage talking.

"Sakura, leave it alone. If Sasuke wants to fight, you have no place to tell him other wise. If anyone should give up, it's you. You're too weak; everyone here can destroy you without raising a fist" Naruto replied turning towards them annoyed.

Sakura grew angry. She was about to bash Naruto's skull wide open when Sasuke spoke.

"The dope is right. You're too weak Sakura. The fact remains he got us here by himself, tells me he deserves to fight and not you if you can only watch." Sasuke snap at Sakura.

'_I wish I got other teammates with more common sense'_ Naruto turned to Sasuke and said" Remember that I already stopped you in the forest so it means I can do it again, Uchiha. Show me some respect since I am your team mate. I warned you, Sasuke! The moment you stand in front of me, act like a Clan leader instead of spoil brat; if not I will finish what that person had done"

Sasuke glowed with angry when he heard someone disrespecting him but he also had to admit that he did not have enough power to kick Naruto's ass anymore.

"First up Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi. Everyone else please make your way up to the balcony with your senseis'." Hayate asked everyone.

Naruto quickly vanish and reappeared on the balcony; Gaara shunshined to the balcony as well. Everyone else was staring at Naruto. Team Ten and Team Gai mostly. Kakashi was even staring at Naruto.

"Sakura, wake me up when my turn arrives." Naruto ordered as he leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

**After awhile**

"Naruto wake up, it's your turn to fight." Kakashi replied as he shook his student.

Naruto merely grunted. He woke up before jumping down the rail.

'_So Kiba my opponent, along with all three of my sisters; the council is most likely behind this no doubt. They always want me dead; though this should be interesting.'_

"Kakashi, your student will lose to mine after few attacks" Kurenai said in proud voice.

"Want to make a bet." Kakashi replied calmly. "If mine is wine, you had to train him and take him out for a date before the final." Then he smirked. This would be hilarious for the person who had the title "Ice Queen" that she had to take a genin no less to a date.

"Ha ha; it is totally hilarious. Fine! If mine is wine, you had to burn your entire stupid book and swear did not read for 1 years." Kurenai smiled. She totally believed that Kiba would beat Naruto to pulp.

"I would like to take part in that bet also" said a voice next to them. It was Kushina Naruto's mother and team whirlpool's sensei. "If my daughters win Naruto will be in my team and Kiba will become our training dummy for one week. If they lose I will give you Kakashi the first perverted book Jiraiya made and Kurenai a clan S-rank genjutsu"

"Fine!" Kakashi replied._" Come on, Naruto. Please win if not I will make you do D-rank mission until enough money to buy my collect back." _Then both of them turned to the ring and wait for the result of the fight.

"Man, oh man we got an easy one don't we, Akamaru. Ladies wait for us while we beat Naruto out and you girls quite and become my girlfriends"

"Even though I hate them a lot and don't think of them as my sisters, I think a girl dating you would be a fate worse than death" Naruto said as he looked over to see his ex-family members' angry face.

Naruto ran towards Kiba at speeds he could not follow and knocked him out with the handle of the sword. Hey Naruto ran from ninjas will pranking, his body is getting stronger, and he added chakra into his legs.

Naruto started to walk towards team whirlpool when he dropped to one knee. He started cuffing up blood. One of his hands went up towards his throat as a blue mist started to coming out of his mouth. His sisters looked shock at this and were about to rush over to him and see if he was ok.

But suddenly a dark blue vortex opened up behind his body. A grayish-red humanoid figure appeared out of the vortex. With a wave of it arm the vortex closed. Every body in the room could feel the power coming off the being.

Out of no where the unmoving body of Naruto rose up, like a force was lifting him. It stood perfectly still if front of the being, un-moving, un-blinking, and not alive.

The being then stuck its hand in to the head of Naruto. The being looked like it was being absorbed. Finally the body of Naruto blinked and it said "it is good to be home".

"What have you done to our aniki? And what did you mean 'your back'?" asked Natsuki as she and her other sisters got their weapons ready, which are all sword. They waited and entered this chunin exam so they can get their both back. You see before Naruto left his body he used his bloodline to hide his body from his family. When ever they saw him they would see a different boy or no one their. The thing work for awhile but stopped working two years ago.

"Aniki? The one people that called me that were my little bitches that were my sister. Oh wait you are them. Sorry for not recognizing you at first, you grew a lot while I was away; you girls look just like the wench of a mother" said Naruto.

"You still haven't answered her question" said Narumi.

"First of all I never did anything to your aniki, because am him. As what I meant was I am back from my eight year trip" said Naruto, not displaying any emotions. "You see after I left the house I unlocked a bloodline. The bloodline is _K__okoro-Shukun _(Mind Master), which allow me to do many things likeEnhanced Memory, Telepathic, Telekinetic, Clairvoyant, Dream Manipulating, Mental (Memory, Personality, and Emotion), ect... But I wanted to leave Konoha with out them going after me. So you used a kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu) that Kyuubi told me, and I stole from its mind, to separate my mind from my body. I told it to make a mind clone and that I will be back in awhile. So I am back" explained Naruto "now let see if you improve at all over these years".

"Please aniki we want you back so we can be a family" said Naruko.

"Fine in you win I will go back to that miserable life, but I don't think you will win. Also aren't those the swords you got for your 4th birthday" Naruto stated, but got no repel as his sisters rushed towards him. "Now, now no need to rush" he said as he leaped always.

Naruto pulled out a shuriken and threw it at his sisters lazily at great speed while saying Kage shuriken no Jutsu. The one lone shuriken turned in to about one hundred of them. As the shurikens were about to hit them they... stopped? They slowly retreated back to Naruto and surrounded him.

The shurikens started to come together and formed a snake like object. It wrapped it self around Naruto with out hurting him.

"Like my little pet that I made out of these shurikens. And I can control it with my _K__okoro-Shukun_ because of one of its powers telekinetic" said Naruto as he order it to attack Natsuki and Narumi, while he fought Naruko.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused chakra into the center of his forehead, he whispered "precognitive". Naruko took her chance and ran at him with her blade ready to slice. She sliced in many directions but he dodged with his eyes closed still.

**1 minute later**

Naruto just had to dodge two blades of sword.

"I see you mange to get away from my pet" said Naruto a he opened his eyes while recalling his 'pet' back to him.

"Gatsuuga" could be heard through out the arena. Two miniature drills came from behind Naruto, who dodged the first one and let the second one hit his hand; which was cut off. And his sisters sent a lightning dragon towards him, it hit his bloody hand.

"Don't worry ladies with me here we will defeat him easily" said a smirking Inuzuka; but that smirk turned into a look of confusion as he heard the blond male laugh.

"Why the hell are you laughing? Your hand is cut off and burned making you unable to use jutsu" yelled Kiba.

"Ha, ha this little flesh wound that I let you make in nothing. I just let you hit me so I can test a theory" said the one-handed blond. The bloody and brunt wound on his arm was surrounded by wind; the wound that was once there was no more.

"So I was right" said Naruto.

"How did you do that" asked a wide eye Inuzuka.

"You see in my travel I found out I could travel through time. I could slow down or even stop time at will. I thought if were to get injured I could easily heal, I could a stab threw the heart and heal it. Hell I could have ever cell in my body destroyed and still live. But I could not see I that was true because I did not have a body" explained Naruto.

"You shouldn't underestimate me it will cost you dearly if you do." Naruto responded calmly.

"Heh, even if you've gotten a bit stronger, I can beat you with my eyes close" Kiba declared.

"Then you've already lost if you keep thinking like that"

"Gijyuu Ninpu: Shikyaku no Jutsu"

Kiba sped fast towards Naruto, before he hit Naruto, Naruto kick him full in the face sending him back to Akamaru.

"That's Naruto?! No way, he read Kiba's attack and total nailed him!" Ino shouted.

Shino was just as curious. Naruto abilities, if he ever had any, were never about speed. Even he couldn't match Kiba in speed. Yet, Naruto straight up kick Kiba in the face. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and even Kakashi were stunned. They only saw it as a split second but Naruto move with grace and movements. The three Jounins stared at Kakashi for answers. While Kakashi was looking at Naruto with a new look. He planed that only use Naruto and Sakura as supportive and stepping stone for Sasuke but it is totally different from what he expected. Seem like today, lady luck on the Kakashi side. His chibi was jumping inside his head with the bright future Naruto would win the fight.

"Is it your strongest attack? If it is, then I feel shame for your clan since you are going to be clan head. I don't have time for you my pet will finish you off" Naruto replied. He grabbed a hand full of shurikens and tossed them and preformed Kage shuriken no Jutsu. Those shurikens turned into four hundred of them. They all few back towards the snake and it grew and changed. It was a snake but now it was a tiger with three tails.

"**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō"**Kiba decided brought out his strongest attack since Kurenai used little Genjutsu to appear in front of him and ordered him to win by all cost. Kiba and Akamaru transformed themselves into a large, two-headed wolf.

The three tailed tiger launched his self towards the two head wolf.

"Since you brought out one of your strongest attack, I will honor you by letting know the name of this sword" Naruto said while take his katana out of its sheath.

"**Come forth from the high plane of heaven to lowest pit in hell, Yami** **Tenshi no **Naraku** (Angle of darkness from hell)**" Naruto announced the name of sword as he holds the katana in front of him and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise, and you could see a yin-yang symbol. The blade, hilt and cross guard turned completely white. The tsuba becomes a yin-yang symbol-like circle and a black ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. The blade itself was almost pure black, except it had a white nine pointed star at the middle of it.

Then suddenly a beautiful woman like Yuki-onna dressed in red and black clothes appeared. She has long, pale white hair that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter. She wears a Furisode kimono: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. She suddenly appeared beside Naruto and looked at his eyes.

"I forever remained by your side. I will fight together with you until the day the earth end. Just said my name and we together will become a whole again. Let show the world who are you, my love". Then she kissed him on his lips and disappeared.

Her appearance shocked everybody to the core. Everyone looked at Naruto curiously because a beautiful woman how could suddenly appear in the middle of the fight without all the Jounin were on the balcony noticed and kissed him before disappeared.

"_That bitch, how dare she kiss Naruto-kun?"_

"_Interesting, I am looking forward to see the power of sword. Kukuku"_

"_That sword is so beautiful. I wish I can touch that."_

"_Seem like the brat can wield the sword."_

"_Since when a sword like that appear in Konoha without my knowledge. I will ask him later."_

"_Huhm I will take that sword and give to Sasuke."_

"_This will be more troublesome."_

"_I demanded the blood from that blonde."_

"_Since when Naruto become so strong like that; seem like I am going to train him for the final. For the date, may be I can use Hinata as replacement. "_

"_He looks so hot. Hope that he has wind elemental so both of us can share the love of wind after the invasion and he is alive as well."_

"_How dare that whore kiss our aniki"_ (it was all three of them)

"You do really deserve to see the real power this beauty has, so I will just give you a taste**."** Suddenly Naruto swung his sword and ten blades of darkness shot out of Naruto's sword and raced towards the three sisters; the first two blade mange to cut Natsuki leg, the next three cut Narumi on the arm, and the last two hit Naruko stomach.

They immediately jumped up from the line of the attack but Naruto smirked and said" Morons, you were supported to jump away from the line of the attack not jump up from it"

Out of nowhere, the black beams of light shot up from the sword until touch the roof and burned everything inside. Luckily they dodged at the least minute but Natsuki legs were skinned by the beam.

"Her power is not only limited to the ground but it also can attack up to the heaven." Naruto explained. "**Kage ****Yumiya****" **Another attack came straight to them but they just dodged from the dark rings and it caused them totally open.

Naruto commanded one of the tails of the Tiger to become a snake. The snake rushed towards the girls at a great speed.

Kiba saw what was about to happen. He jumped from his battle and jumped in front of the girls.

As the result, Kiba got straight hit from the front by the snake and the back by the tiger, and automatic dispelled his jutsu.

"I am going to finish this quickly" said Naruto who then said "Omoiton: **Juuni ude: Ichi Nijuu Higyou**" (Mind style: twelve arms: one twenty strike)

If the girls could see this they would be freaked out. Ten transparent arms appeared from Naruto's back. He took a stance and rushed at then and hit them repeatedly forty times each in pressure point. All the strikes add up to one twenty and the girls were knocked out.

Everybody was totally speechless as Naruto finished the fight faster than anyone expected. A question now hangs around everybody's head was that where Naruto got the power from?

"Deception is part of ninja life. Never judge a ninja by his marks alone. Judge him by his effect and his will. So think about this question. Do you use your instinct and brain or you use your ego to fight?" Naruto said.

Naruto got up and left. He did not border to see another fight.

"Oh, Naruto…where are you going? And how come your appearance change so much." Kakashi hesitated to ask.

"To train, the finals are in a month right? Help me take the number as well. For my appearance, let said, the genetic from mother side kicked in" (The mutation/ bloodline came from his mother's side)

"Uhmm I…."

"Just spill it out, Hatake-san."

"Why do you call me like that?" Kakashi shot Naruto a question look.

"Simple, you are not worthy to the title sensei. For the 5 months, you did nothing expect to teach my mind clone and Sakura the tree walking and yet you let us join the chunin exam because of your precious Uchiha. It is almost like commit suicide."

"Naruto, you did not understand. I train him because…"

"I do not want to quarrel about this stupid thing. I was alone most of my life so that I capable to adapt anything throw to me. So now just spill out what you want?" Naruto immediately cut Kakashi speech.

"Can you give me the sword since Sasuke need it? Also I just made a bet with Kurenai and your mother about your fight. Kurenai was going to train you next month and your mother is going to help" Kakashi knew that it was no choice to quarrel about it so he decided to go straight to the point.

"Are you moron?" Naruto shot him a murderous sight." Are you deaf when she gave a speech just now? Even if you tried to steal it, it would come back to me because it is connected to my soul. Go and fuck yourself with your precious Uchiha, Hatake. Leave me alone." Naruto stormed out and shushin away. All another Jounin looked at Kakashi disappointed. They did not image a sensei play favor to another student and abandoned another two. Not only that, he also demanded the sword belong to his abandoned student.

"Kakashi, I look at you as my rival and yet you had made such disgust like that. I totally disappointed of you." Guy seem like wanted to punch Kakashi but he used all his will to restrain himself from doing it.

"You keep said those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. You are truly retarded person." Kurenai said.

"I feel shame to know you, Kakashi." Asuma looked at Kakashi in the cold eyes.

For the first time, Kakashi felt truly a moron. He hoped that after this is over, he would teach Naruto a jutsu which Naruto's birth right.

* * *

* * *

**Hope everyone likes the story. Anyways check out my other stories like**_** 10 masked hollow and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space****.**


End file.
